Simply Perfect
by Violin17
Summary: Life is great, until the boys break up with the girls of Anubis house. When the girls think it is because of their apperence, they gain a deadly habit. Will the boys notice it time?
1. When the world made sense

**Hello! First of all, parts of this story aren't mine. The first few chapters come from Love Hurts by Pieface98. After the third chapter, the story is mine. You should read Love Hurts, it's good! I will also be putting the story into different plots. This one involves bulimia. Then the next will involve vampires. Hope you enjoy. I own nothing.**

Nina's POV

"Fabian! Stop!" I yelled as I ran around the house. I was chasing after Fabian, my amazing, cute, sweet, smart, British boyfriend around Anubis house to get back my diary. But, he was reading as he ran.

"Nina what does geek chic mean?" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Fabian! Give it back!" I said as I reached out to grab him. Amber and Mick watched as if we were a new reality show. I was about to grab Fabian when he tripped and I fell on top of him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, are you here to tell me what geek chic means?" he asked.

"No, I'm here to tell you that I'm going to read you're song book." I said getting off him running to his room. He followed and grabbed it before I could read it.

"You do realize you owe me so I get to read it!" I said reaching around him to grab it.

"Okay, what type of payment do you require?" he asked.

"What do you think? Give me the book!" I yelled reaching around him.

Suddenly, my feet were off the ground of Fabian's room and were on his shoulder. He carried me back to the common room. He set me down on the couch and said, "I think we can work out some sort of arrangement, don't you think?"

I smiled letting him know that we _already _had an arrangement, but I guess I could make do with what he had planned. He leaned in but, then Mick and Amber interrupted saying they were going for a run. _Amber is going for a run? _I thought. Fabian was as confused as I was. But he didn't care. He leaned in and our lips collided. _Finally._

Patricia's POV

"Alfie, I am really enjoying this." I said to my boyfriend of one month, Eddie. After Prom, Alfie and Amber were dating but they didn't work out so I went to comfort him and something just clicked. I know I sound like Amber but you do strange things when you're in love. I just have to tell him that.

"Me too, Patricia." Alfie replied, "Do you want to sit for a moment? I need to talk to you."

"Sure," I said.

We both sat by the burnt elm tree. He sat in front of me on the ground, while I sat on the tree stump. He took my hands.

"Patricia Williamson," He started, "I know that you're a scheming Goth pixie and you are _obsessed _with the Twilight saga and you watch all the ones that are on DVD with Joy _every _Friday. But, you're _my_ scheming Goth pixie and you're _my_ obsessed Twilight fan. Well, what I'm trying to say is, I love you Patricia."

"Alfie Lewis, you are my Alien obsessed slimeball. But, I love you too." I said.

"Really?" he asked. God, he sounded like Fabian when Nina said accepted his Prom invitation.

"Really!" I said. Then he stood up a little and our lips locked. This is happiness.

Mara's POV

"Jerome! Can I take this blindfold off yet?" I asked. I was being walked through the gardens of the house with my eyes covered.

"Nope, now stop here and don't take off the blindfold!" he said. I was stopped and he stopped guiding me. I smell candles and I told him so. After Prom me and Mick split because we both had feelings for other people. We both got them and everything worked out perfectly. I can hear Jerome shuffling around.

"Okay," he said, "You can take it off on the count of three. 1… 2… 3!"

I took off the blindfold. I saw a part of the garden with open space. There was a blanket on the ground and that was it.

"I thought we could do some stargazing." Jerome said.

I ran up to him, wrapped my arms around his neck (with his holding me up I can reach his neck) and kissed him.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He replied.

Amber's POV

"Oh my god, Ams I'm so sorry!" Mick said.

"Mick, Mick! It's fine!" I promised him, "It just hurts a little."

We were running and he accidently tripped me and I hurt my ankle.

"Well, let me take you back to the house and get some ice on that!" he said.

I nodded and he picked me up bridal style and ran back to the house. He put some ice on it and asked, "Better?"

I nodded again and said, "I love you, Mick. Thank you."

"I love you too Ams." He told me.


	2. Heartbreak

Nina's POV

"Morning Amber!" I said happily.

"Morning Neens." Amber said.

"I'm gonna go down to breakfast. Coming?" I asked.

"No, I have to finish my hair." She told me.

_Oh Amber. _I thought. I made my way to the table for breakfast. It was Saturday so Trudy made waffles! But Alfie and Jerome are probably going to rope themselves into a whipped cream fight.

I walked into the kitchen and everyone stared at me. Well everyone being Fabian, Mick, Alfie, and Jerome. They were all sitting on one side of the table as if they were trying to separate boys from girls.

The rest of the girls came in behind me. We all just stared for a moment. Then we sat down near each other. It was silent until I broke it.

"So, what's with the seat change?"

Fabian just shook his head and muttered something sounding like curses under his breath.

"What?" I asked, "It was a simple question!"

"Well," Fabian started, "Maybe I don't answer to stupid Americans!"

I slammed my fist on the table and left my waffles. I wiped a tear and slammed the door to my room.

Amber's POV

"What was that about?" I yelled at Fabian, "You just made my best friend cry!"

"Amber," Mick said, "Just stop being you're dumb self and go change your profile status to single."

With that I ran out.

Patricia's POV

"Who put a stink bomb in your room?" I asked Mick and Fabian.

"Hey Patricia," Alfie said, "Just… change your status to single too."

I left too.

Mara's POV

Oh no, I'm probably next. Jerome was looking at me.

"Say what you have to say Jerome." I said.

"I'm never talking to you again." He told me.

I took the path the rest of the girls took and left.

Joy's POV

_Yes my plan worked! OK, so I am currently single so if I can't have a boyfriend, none of them can! _

_So, yesterday I paid for guys from the upper grade to go and tell the guys this,_

"_Hey man. I hope there's no hard feelings about the whole cheating thing. But, (insert name of girlfriend) just wanted to kiss me so bad so I let her. And she was so hot! Anyway, I gotta get to class!_


	3. Mean

Nina's POV

All the girls were in me and Amber's room crying. Yes, even Patricia. She must have really loved Alfie.

"What was that about?" I said through sobs.

We all decided to pull ourselves together and talk.

"I don't know!" Patricia yelled. "They just dumped us all for no apparent reason!"

"And they were mean about it!" Mara added.

Suddenly, the song "Mean," by Taylor Swift began to play. I realized I sat on my iPod touch.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"I just had another Amber moment!" Amber shouted waving her hands in the air.

"Amber," Patricia said, "What are you doing trying to hail a cab?"

"NO, we can go to that karaoke place downtown," she started, "Sing that song to them and then they will realize what meanies there're being and take us back!"

"Well, they might not take us back," I stated, "But they might at least explain why they are being so mean."

"Well one problem guys," Patricia said, "How do we get we get them there?"

"I bet I can get Mr. Winkler to tell them he needs to meet them there for something." Amber said.

We walked to the school and explained our situation to Mr. Winkler and he gladly called Victor and asked him to tell the guys to meet him at the place at 1:30.

Fabian's POV

We need to meet Mr. Winkler at some karaoke house for something. But the second we saw the girls on stage we knew we were set up.

They sang Mean by Taylor Swift and it was awful! About 30 seconds in I started recording it.

Amber's POV

_**Nina. You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me**_

_**You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing**_

_**You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded**_

_**Me. You, pickin' on the weaker man**_

_**Well, you can take me down with just one single blow**_

_**But you don't know what you don't know**_

_**All. Someday I'll be living in a big old city**_

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**_

_**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**_

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**_

_**Why you gotta be so mean?**_

_**Patricia. You, with your switching sides and your wildfire lies and your humiliation**_

_**You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them**_

_**I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you**_

_**Mara. I just wanna feel okay again**_

_**I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold**_

_**But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road**_

_**And you don't know what you don't know**_

_**All. Someday I'll be living in a big old city**_

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**_

_**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**_

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**_

_**Why you gotta be so mean?**_

_**Nina. And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game**_

_**Mara. With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening**_

_**Patricia. Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things**_

_**Amber. Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing**_

_**All. But all you are is mean**_

_**All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life**_

_**Nina. And mean, **_

_**Amber. Mara. and mean, **_

_**Patricia. and mean, **_

_**All. and mean**_

_**But someday I'll be living in a big old city**_

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah**_

_**Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**_

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**_

_**Why you gotta be so mean?**_

_**Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city**_

_**(Why you gotta be so mean?)**_

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**_

_**(Why you gotta be so mean?)**_

_**Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**_

_**(Why you gotta be so mean?)**_

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**_

_**Why you gotta be so mean?**_

We did such a great job! And are dance was great too. We looked at the guys…

Jerome's POV

We all busted up laughing.

"Comment's?" Mara asked.

The whole place was looking at us.

"I have a comment," I said raising my hand, "To the brown haired girl on the end. Judging by your size I don't think you're getting any bigger!"

Mara looked down.

"And to the Blondie," Mick spoke up, "The reason people grumble about you not being able to sing, is cuz you can't."

Amber looked like she was about to burst.

"And," Alfie said, "To the girl with the pink streaks, you spread your own wildfire lies."

Patricia scowled at him.

'And," Fabian started, "To the stupid American, you have a voice that sounds like nails on a chalkboard."

We all thought Nina was gonna burst into tears again…

Nina's POV

I marched right up to Fabian, smiled, looked him in the eye and I kicked him where it counts. Then I stomped on his foot and slapped him.

After I finished I walked to the door and wait for the girls…

Mara's POV

We watched what Nina did and we all did the same. After that we linked arms and walked outside.

It was pouring.

"Great," Nina said, "Now I'm sad and I'm wet."

"At least this can't get any worse." I added.

Then the guys walk out.

"Just did." Patricia said.

"Guys," Amber said, "You know we have to bike home."

We walked in the pouring rain for what seemed like forever. While the guys took a cab home.

Joy's POV

Ugh, this stupid plant smells like pee! I hate hiding behind it! Well at least I got to see them all fight. I can't wait until supper when I get a front row seat! Eww I smell like pee!


	4. Deadly Deal

Nina POV

When we got back, the boys were on the couch drinking cocoa and watching TV. We shot them dirty looks then went to Amber and my room.

"They called us fat and told us that we couldn't sing!" Mara screeched.

"We know, we were there." Patricia snapped.

Then an idea popped into my head.

"You know what we can do to lose weight? We can eat our food, and then throw it back up. It really won't hurt us. It's just throwing up. We can also skip meals, and drink lots of water. We could go for runs before everyone wakes up! We'll lose weight then the boys will love us and beg us to take them back." I said.

"That is a really good idea! But we also need discipline, like we can give ourselves a little cut on the wrist, you know, for the pain." Patricia exclaimed.

"So when do we start?" Amber said excitedly.

"Yes, when? I really want Jerome back!" Mara stated.

"We start today!" I said.

"Yes!" the three of them said.

"Nina, we don't know what we would do with out you!" Amber squealed.

"I'm pretty sure you would have thought of this yourself!" I said.

"Nina, stop! Were gonna get them back! Now, Trudy just called for supper! We gotta go!" Mara said.

"Okay, let's go." I said, walking out of the door.

When we got to the table, the boys were glaring at us. When Trudy went upstairs, I finally cracked.

"What the fuck are you looking at jackass? I'm not glass, you know!"

Fabian was the first to reply. "Well, stupid American, you're so fat and revolting, I just lost my appetite!"

I looked down. He thought I was fat and revolting? This was going to be harder than I thought. Tears threatened to come out of my eyes, but I blinked them back. Also I did the unthinkable. I took my knife and threw it at him. It got stuck in the wall.

"Oh darn, I missed! Oops!" I said, and the boys looked at me like I was a manic!

I push my plate away from me and got up to go to my room. The girls did the same. I went to the mirror in the room and took my shirt. Staring back at me was an ugly, fat girl.

When the girls came up, they looked at me and did the same.

"We are revolting!" Mara said.

"Not for long! Come on!" I ordered.

We put back on our shirts and followed me to the bathroom.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

They nodded their heads and we got our toothbrushes.

"One, two, three!"

We shoved them down our throats and tears came out of our eyes. I watched as all the evil food I ate earlier went into the toilet. After everything came up, I flushed it and gave everyone mints.

"That hurt, but it was worth it" Amber said.

"Wanna go for a run?" I suggested.

"Yeah, Let's do that." Patricia said.

I am going to be beautiful and skinny in to time. Then the boys will love us again. I smiled at the thought.


End file.
